The Truth, And The Crystalized Warriors
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Find out what really happened to Firestar's sister Princess, & a new suprise awaits the clans, *SOME OF THE NAMES ARE MADE UP BY ME!* :


**Firestar padded over to Sandstorm the love of his life, the ginger warrior looked at him a worried look in her pale green eyes she sat down infront of a motionless body he didnt reconize the warrior intil he got closer, it was his sister Princess she was dead and Cloudtail had her blood on his pelt Brightheart stood behind him her eyes were scared as she gazed at her leader. Cloudtail backed away from his uncle, his blue eyes were glazed in confusement Firestar padded closer opening his mouth to speak but, Cloudtail took off into the bushes Brightheart followed him Firestar flicked his tail for no other warrior to follow them exept for Graystripe, Sandstorm, and himself, the three warriors followed Cloudtail and Brighthearth's scent the clouds above their heads were turning dark gray heavy with rain Firestar had to catch them before it decided to rain, Sandstorm stopped pebbles skidded on the ground and over a cliff it was a dead end. Did Cloudtail and Brightheart fall over to their deaths? Sandstorm padded over and cranked her neck to look over the edge she turned her head to Graystripe and Firestar "They didnt go over. They must've turned in a different direction. Lets go." The she-cat started to pad over when the cliff started to break under her paws, "SANDSTORM! GET OUT OF THEIR NOW!" Graystripe sprang foward to try to grab her before the cliff gave weigh under her, but was to late she fell with the rocks Firestars heart sank watching her fall. Moments later Graystripe took a chance and padded to see how far down Sandstorm fell, he bent his head down looking his fur froze, was it that far? "Firestar! She's alive! Help me pull her up!" The flame colored tom raced next to his bestfriend and grabbed Sandstorm pulling her up along with Graystripe they pulled her all the way over to the grass before letting her go. "Sandstorm are you okay?" Firestar licked her head, the ginger she-cat nodded her head "Im fine lets go find Cloudtail, and Brightheart." The rain came down hard on their pelts, it hurt a lot but they kept going, Ravenpaw and Barleys barn was close they could take shelter there and eat mice if their old friends let them. Firestar padded over the the barn door first placing his paw on the door opening it and sticking her head in. "Ravenpaw, Barley. Its me Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm are here too. " Ravenpaw jumped down from a hey pile greeting his friend and signaling them to come inside and rest. "What brings you here Firestar? Shouldnt you be home in ThunderClan?" Ravenpaw licked his black chest fur, Barley padded over the black and white tom sat down happy to see his warrior friends again. "Ravenpaw have you seen a long haired white tom with blue eyes run past here with a white she-cat with ginger sploches?" The description seemed to be fimilar to Ravenpaw and the young tom nodded "I was out with Cloe and we saw them running into a barn, who are they? Firestar tell me whats going on?" Firestar noticed a white she-cat with two toriteshell, ginger, black, and gray spots on each of her sides, and one on the back of each of her paws and yellow eyes. Was that Cloe? He shook his head and explained the death of his sister Princess, now Cloudtail and Brightheart were thought of as murders in ThunderClan, they had to find the two young warriors and see what happened. "Princess is dead?" Cloe was sad, maybe she was a good friend to Princess, Ravenpaw purred and licked her head Firestar looked at her stomach and noticed she was a queen, probally expecting Ravenpaw's kits. "The barn they went to is my mother and fathers barn. I'll take you now that it's stopped raining. Coming Ravenpaw?" The group said goodbye to Barley for a while and padded over to the barn Cloe was talking about the queen jumped up onto a broken window and squeezing through, Ravenpaw followed her, then Sandstorm, Graystripe and finally Firestar as he jumped down onto the ground next to Graystripe a light gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes was sharing tounges with a darker gray tabby tom he was almost blue like his dark blue eyes. Cloe and Ravenpaw interduced the warriors and then the light gray tabby intruduced herself as Jade, her mate was Ash. "Cloe I wanna talk to you." Jade and Cloe padded into a different part of the barn, Ash helped Firestar look for his two missing warriors, hearing a low growl in the hey pile Firestar and Ash looked at each other nodding, they sprang at the same time landing ontop of Brightheart. "Brightheart!" Firestar looked at her worried "Wheres Cloudtail?" The she-cats eyes were sad, she shook her head from left to right "I dont know Firestar..." The two toms looked at each other again and then at the little she-cat, how could she not know where Cloudtail was? She was with him! The two escorted her down the gizers and infront of Sandstorm the ginger warrior pressed her muzzle on Brighthearts head "What happened to Cloudtail." Brightheart seemed to like responding to another she-cat instead of Firestar and Ash. "He told me to take shelter here, I dont know where he went from here, Firestar listen please, Cloudtail and I didnt kill Princess." He nodded, why would he even think Cloudtail would kill his own mother, and Brightheart liked Princess a lot, she wouldnt hurt the dead light brown tabby she-cat. "We need to get back home to ThunderClan, Firestar." Graystripe mewed from his spot next to Ravenpaw, and Firestar nodded "We'll be leaving from here. Thank you for your help Jade, Cloe, Ash, and Ravenpaw." The cats looked at Firestar strangley. "We want to come with you Firestar." Jade mewed, the light gray she-cat padded next to Cloe and Ravenpaw, "Cloe and I already told Barley, he said he'll come later." Graystripe and Sandstorm nodded, it was true ThunderClan would like to have more help since Thornclaw, and a few other warriors were being cared for by Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. "Lets go home, everyone." Firestar lead them back to ThunderClan's camp, it started to rain hard again, they braved the weather all the way back, Jade was worried about Cloe and the unborn kits but she trusted Firestar already even though she just met him. Back at the camp Cinderpelt was sitting infront of the entrance, Leafpaw and Squrrielpaw by her side the elders Dappletail, Smallear, and even the cranky old Speckletail honored Princess like they would do a warrior of their clan by placing rose mari on her body. "Firestar I've prayed to StarClan that your sister, even as a kittypet be allowed to join StarClan, since she gave her first son Cloudtail to ThunderClan." Firestar nodded to Cinderpelt "Thank you Cinderpelt." Sandstorm streched her back, licking her pelt it was another rainy day in the forest, Firestar stayed in his den so Brambleclaw took care of everyone Brightheart was in the nusery talking to Willowpelt about the kits, and since leaf-bare was coming in a few moons, maybe longer. Brambleclaw padded over to Ferncloud and Dustpelt, the molted brown tom's tail tip twitched, and his amber eyes blazing, "Dustpelt can you take Mousefur, Whitepaw, and Squrrielpaw on a border patrol?" The tom growled his protest, "Brambleclaw its raining, we'll get sick." the clan deputy sighed and padded over "Cinderpelt, can you and Leafpaw get herbs ready so you can treat myself, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Cinderpaw on a border patrol." Cinderpelt shook her light gray head "No way your going on a patrol in this rain Brambleclaw. Its raining to hard." Cinderpelt looked at Leafpaw flicking her tail to dismiss her to Firestars den, the young apprentice was worried about her father along with her sister Squrrielpaw, and mother Sandstorm. Brambleclaw and Cinderpelt continued to talk about the patrols, and the prey the clan deputy knew he had to follow what Cinderpelt was telling him since she was a full medicine cat with her own apprentice. Leafpaw padded into her father's den, the little she-cat gazed at the flame colored tom his eyes were sad, she licked her own pelt before adressing her father "Firestar, are you okay?" The apprentice's answer was just a slight nod of her leaders head. "Firestar I know its hard with the rain, and the death of your sister, also my aunt Princess, not even Cloudtail is around but he'll be back. StarClan will keep him safe, and bring him home." Firestars ears pricked, a gleam in his eyes gave Leafpaw hope, she hadnt seen Firestar like this in many moons, even after becoming an apprentice she didnt see a fire spark in her fathers eyes come to think of it, she hadnt seen a gleam like that in Firestar, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Graystripes eyes in moons when her and Squrrielpaw were Leafkit, and Squrrielkit. "Your right Leafpaw." The clan leader stood up out of his nest and streched, "Leafpaw go get your sister Squrrielpaw I have a suprise for her and you." The young medicine cat apprentice raced out of the leaders den and into the apprentices den to get Squrrielpaw, she could hear Firestars call to the clan for everyone to brave the rain and come out of their dens to see what the clan meeting was about. "I Firestar, leader ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She have trained hard to understand your nobel code, and I commend her as a warrior, in her turn." Firestar turned to Squrrielpaw and continued, ****"Squrrielpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Squrrielpaw purred happily and answered "I do." Firestar finished quickly "Then by the powers of StarClan," Firestar declared "I give you your warrior name: Squrrielpaw from this moment you will be known as Squrrielflight. StarClan honors your loyalty, and your intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He padded up pressing his muzzel on her head****, and whispered "Im proud of you Squrrielflight." Leafpaw purred happily, her sister was living her dream of becoming a warrior, tonight the medicine catswere meeting and Leafpaw would be getting her medicine cat name, she wouldnt be a paw anymore either. "Leafpaw, tonight when you go with Cinderpelt, I've asked StarClan to grant you this medicine cat name which is: Leafpool." Ash, Jade, and Cloe were sitting with Ravenpaw and he purred flicking his tail for the black tom to come forth as Squrrielflight, and Leafpaw did. Ravenpaw nodded to them and padded up not knowing what his friend was going to do next. "I Firestar, leader ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your nobel code, and I commend him as a warrior, in his turn." Ravenpaw's pelt pricked, not in anger in happiness that he was actually becoming a warrior since BloodClan, Tigerstar, and other threats were gone from the forest. "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The sleek black tom looked at Firestar and mewed "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan," Firestar declared "I give you your warrior name: Ravenpaw from this moment you will be known as Ravenclaw. StarClan honors your strength, and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He padded up pressing his muzzel on his head. Sandstorm padded over to Ravenclaw, and Squrrielflight a smile on her face, her pale green eyes shone brightly "Two new amazing warriors of ThunderClan, Ravenclaw it's good to have you back. Squrrielflight I'll proud of you." She licked their heads, Sorreltail was sitting with Brightheart trying her hardest to get the young warrior to cheer up, it didnt seem to be working. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were talking to their brother Jaypaw, he was an apprentice but, didnt like being a warrior apprentice, he kept saying he wanted to be a medicine cat but, Leafpaw was the apprentice to Cinderpelt. It took a while but, sadly with Cinderpelt's untimely and sad death from a snake bite, and Leafpool unable to save her mentor Jaypaw became Jayfeather apprentice of Leafpool. Cloudtail was still gone, Firestar was sad and grieving thinking Cloudtail was dead, and with the movement of a new Clan called MoonClan taking SkyClan's place of name even though SkyClan cats lived in MoonClan. "Cloudtail!" Brightheart raced in the camp entrance "Cloudtails back!" The white warrior padded into the clan camp, eyes on him Firestar padded over and purred licking the half starved warrior, Ravenclaw popped out of the nusery a pale gray kit following, Cloe kitted a moon ago to three healthy kits, the pale gray she-kit with amber eyes was Sparrowkit, a white and black tom with blue eyes was Mallowkit, and a blue-gray tom with blue eyes was Stormkit in honor of Bluestar's father a great warrior One-eye talked about a lot while she was alive his name was Stormtail. "Cloudtail were did you go?" Firestar demanded, of course he had a soft side for the white tom because he was Firestar's sister Princess's first son, he came to ThunderClan as a kit, Cloudkit, then became Firestar's apprentice Cloudpaw, lastly he became a warrior before Ferncloud, Brightheart, the dead apprentice of Longtail named Swiftpaw, and Thornclaw. Brambleclaw, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cloudtail went into the leaders den to talk about everything that happened. The full moon was in the sky of silverpelt, and the clans would be coming together, Firestar would finally meet the leader, deputy, medicine cat, some of the warriors, apprentices, and elders of the new forest clan MoonClan. Hopefully they were better then the disbanned BloodClan. He chose Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Brightheart, Sorreltail,Squrrielflight, Ravenclaw, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Mousefur to come with him, Brambleclaw went too leaving Brackenfur in charge of the camp while they were away, Cloe's father Ash came. "Firestar, do you know what the clans will do in reaction of MoonClan..?" Brambleclaw mewed, the molted brown tom's amber eyes seemed worried since Blackstar and his new deputy Rowanclaw had short tempers with warriors of any clan including the BloodClan. As they entered the clearing Firestar noticed Mistystar of RiverClan and her son, Reedwhisker who was also the deputy were sitting down shareing tounges. "Greetings Firestar. How are you, and the rest of ThunderClan doing?" Mistystar called, the she-cat was still sweet as ever knowing Firestar, and Graystripe as good friends, Stormfur the son of Silverstream and Graystripe he was padding to his fathers side, without Feathertail being around anymore instead in StarClan with her mother Stormfur seemed to be sad. The rest of the clans finally showed up a red tom white a fluffy white tail, white paws, chest, belly, and face padded onto the high rock his amber eyes were dark, even darker then Tigerstar's evil amber eyes, maybe he was worse then Tigerstar and Scourage that would be a problem.. "My name is Foxstar, leader of MoonClan my deputy is Burningpelt and the medicine cat of my clan is Moondance she has a wonderful, smart, strong apprentice, Crystalheart." Each warrior looked at Foxstar and Burningpelt all thinking the same thing... **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
